This invention relates generally to tools used in building construction and particularly to a hand tool for finishing corner joints in drywall. This invention relates particularly to a tool for finishing and cleaning bullnose corner joints.
Bullnose corners are often used in construction using drywall. A curved metal strip is placed between two drywall sheets that meet at an angle. A finishing compound is then applied over the metal strip before the drywall is painted. Typical angles for drywall corners are 90.degree. and 135.degree.. Bullnose corners are sometimes formed in drywall adjacent a door jamb. There is a need in the art for a tool that permits a drywall finisher to finish bullnose joints cleanly and quickly,